¿Quién te gusta Hermione?
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: Otra vez con esa pregunta, ¡¡Hasta cuando Harry me dejara en paz!. Hermione deberá soportar todo el día las preguntas de Harry, pero en la noche conocera el motivo de su curiosidad... HHr forever!


**Hola!!!! Sé que debería estar actualizando mi fic en vez de estar haciendo otros pero esta idea se me cruzo por la cabeza y no pude evitar escribirlo, me gusto bastante y espero que a ustedes también y al menos merezca un review.**

**Se centra en el sexto curso y omitiremos cualquier acontecimiento ocurrido entre Harry y Ginny, no se ustedes pero hacer esto a mi me hace feliz , bueno ahora si pueden leer la historia y espero que les guste!!!

* * *

**

**¿Quién te gusta Hermione?**

¡¡Hermione!! – Otra vez no por favor, me pregunto que le pasa hoy a Harry que no deja se seguirme por el castillo.

Dime Harry – le digo deteniendo mi paso apurado

¿Dónde vas? – Como si no lo supiera ¬¬

A la biblioteca, sabes, usualmente paso mucho tiempo ahí¿Recuerdas? – De verdad pareciera que hoy Harry es otra persona, y eso me esta desesperando un poco

Lo sé, me preguntaba si… -

Si Harry, me puedes acompañar, pero prométeme que dejaras de preguntarme cosas sin sentido como en el desayuno, clase de transformaciones, pociones y en el almuerzo – le digo apuntándolo con el índice

Claro, no te molestare –

Eso espero – eso lo dije un poco más bajo. Ahora que lo pienso más detenidamente, mientras vamos hacía la biblioteca¿Porqué a Harry le interesa tanto…

Y ¿Qué estudiaras ahora? – Ni siquiera me deja pensar en paz ¬¬

En realidad nada, solo quería leer un rato para despejarme – Sobretodo para despejarme de tus preguntas ¬¬

Ah, ya veo – Y ¿esa cara? No me digan que Harry se sintió con lo que dije

¿Qué pasa? – le dije tomándolo del hombro

Hermione, disculpa que siga insistiendo pero me vas a decir quien es la persona que te gusta – Aquí vamos de nuevo ¬¬¡Dios¿Es que acaso Harry no entiende español? Le acabo de decir que no quiero que me haga más preguntas idiotas como esta y es lo primero que hace, lo único que hago en este momento es mirarlo con la cara menos agradable que tengo

Creo haberte dicho que no me molestaras otra vez con el maldito tema¡Estoy harta Harry¿Cuál es la idea de preguntarme eso a cada instante¿Por qué te importa tanto mi vida sentimental? – ¡Que falta me hacía gritarle!

Porque soy tu amigo y debo saber si esa persona es la adecuada para ti –

¿Y a ti quien te dijo que a mi me gustaba alguien? – Ni siquiera se de donde saco la idea

No lo puedes negar porque hoy en la mañana cuando estaba en la sala común, Parvati bajo de su habitación y cuando pasó por mi lado se le cayo un papel, yo obviamente lo recogí y leía lo que decía – ¡Y eso a mi que demonios me importa!

¿Y? – le digo desesperada enarcando una ceja

Decía con una letra muy parecida a la tuya "Hermione y un corazón debajo de tu nombre y más abajo…" no pude llegar porque Parvati me quito el papel - ¿Qué?

No lo puedo creer Harry¿Me has acosado todo el día por un estúpido papel de Parvati? – Sencillamente imposible

Pero Hermione, la letra era casi igual a la tuya –

Ese es el punto Harry, casi igual a la mía¿Entiendes?, yo nunca escribí eso que leíste –

No puede ser, Parvati me dijo que ella sabía quien era ese chico pero por lealtad a ti no me lo podía decir – Esa Parvati me las va a pagar¿Cómo le inventa estas cosas a Harry? Y aún peor ¿Cómo Harry se lo cree?

Harry, escúchame, Parvati es una mentirosa, porque a mi no me gusta nadie en este momento y si me gustara alguien te aseguro que ni aunque me pagaran mil galeones se lo diría a ella. Así que dejemos este asunto hasta aquí y por favor no hablemos más de esto – le dije dándome vuelta hacía la biblioteca. No lo puedo creer, tanto problema por un estúpido papel. Harry a veces es muy inocente y muy… ¿celoso? Que divertido hubiera sido decirle que si me gustaba un chico solo para ver la expresión de su rostro, de seguro me mata. Que descarado, como si yo le pusiera algún inconveniente cuando el salió con esa Cho ¬¬, solo recordarlo me da asco. Espero que no le haya ido con el cuento a Ron, no quiero pasar por esto otra vez. Talvez Ron no reaccionaría así, desde que esta con Luna esta mucho más sensitivo y tranquilo. Sin duda esa reacción de Harry me la hubiera esperado de Ron, pero ¿Harry? Que extraño, él no es así. Será mejor que deje de pensar en esto y me ponga a leer

Que hambre tenía, las horas se pasan volando en esa biblioteca, al menos cene con tranquilidad sin Harry preguntándome cosas a cada instante. A todo esto ¿Estará durmiendo? Bueno, supongo, ya es un poco tarde.

Al fin en mi querida casa, de seguro la sala común esta vacía. Pero que sorpresa me llevo al ver a Harry y Ron conversando frente a la chimenea. Me iba a acercar rápidamente cuando escuche mi nombre en la conversación, talvez sea mejor que escuche un poco antes de intervenir

No me digas que estuviste todo el día persiguiéndola – decía Ron sin creerlo

Ya te dije que si – respondió Harry un poco molesto

Amigo, eres demasiado obvio en estas cosas – le dice dándole palmadas en la espalda¿De qué cosas están hablando?

Bueno, no pude evitar sentir celos¿Qué quieres que haga? - ¿Celos?

Decirle de una vez por todas la verdad a Hermione, no puede ser tan malo - ¿Verdad¿Qué verdad?

¿Estás loco? Me acaba de decir que no le gusta nadie¿Cómo crees que yo podría llegar a gustarle? – O.O ¡¿Qué¿A Harry le gusto yo? Debe ser una broma

¿Y como sabes que te dijo la verdad? Talvez si le gusta alguien y no te lo quiso decir – Ron ¬¬

No lo creo, ella no me mentiría - ¡Ja! Toma Ron, para que veas que mi Harry si me conoce… ¿Mi Harry¡Que estoy pensando!

Como sea, tienes que tomártelo con calma Harry, no la puedes celar sin ni siquiera tener algo con ella, primero te debes confesar y decirle que estás enamorado de ella, no puede ser tan difícil - ¿Enamorado? Creo que me estaba perdiendo hace mucho de algo bastante importante

Por favor Ron, Hermione y yo te obligamos a que hablaras con Luna ¿Y me dices que no es tan difícil? – Punto para Harry

Bueno… esos son detalles, además es distinto porque Luna no era mi mejor amiga – Si, se podría decir que es punto para Ron

Y eso lo hace más difícil para mi, no quiero que nuestra amistad se eche a perder por lo que yo siento, además Hermione no siente nada por mi aparte de amistad – Ay Harry, por favor no te pongas triste, daría mi vida porque nadie te hiciera borrar tu hermosa sonrisa, ese bello brillo en tus ojos, esos encantadores labios, tus perfectos dientes, tus labios y tu boca y tus labios y… ¡Hermione Jane Granger¡Deja de pensar en la boca de Harry¿Desde cuando su boca es un tema en mi mente?

Un momento Harry, eso no lo sabes, talvez Hermione al igual que tu muere de amor por ti – Escucha a Ron, el es muy sabio… ¡No! Estoy mal, ni Ron es sabio ni yo estoy loca por Harry… ehmmm… talvez este un poco desorientada por Harry, pero no loca

Talvez, pero lo más seguro es que no – suficiente, no pretendo quedarme a escuchar más, ya me entere de mucho.

¡Chicos! Pensé que estaban durmiendo – muy bien Hermione, muestra toda tu magia de Hollywood

¡Hermione! – ambos se sorprenden, no los culpo en su lugar yo haría lo mismo

Si¿Qué sucede¿Los asuste? – ok, soy una malvada

No, para nada, nosotros ya nos íbamos a dormir¿Cierto Harry? – si claro ¬¬

Si, es cierto – Ay cariño que mal se te dan las mentiras

Bueno yo también, fue un día bastante agotador – me acerco a ellos para darles las buenas noches, primero a Ron y luego a Harry, sin embargo me acerco a su oído – Ten esperanza Harry, nunca las has perdido, no lo hagas ahora – y sonriéndole desaparezco de ahí antes de que la vergüenza me consuma.

¿Crees que Hermione escucho algo de lo que hablamos? – oigo a Ron a lo lejos

Tengo el leve presentimiento de que sabe algunas cosas de más – escucho a Harry y me lo imagino con la misma sonrisa que surca mis labios en este momento. Supongo que es la primera vez que demoro tanto en descubrir algo que estaba frente a mi, y que ahora se que esta dentro de mi.

* * *

**Queda un poco abieto el final, pero si ustedes tienen una mentalidad H/Hr como la mía lo rellenaran con lo más obvio que podría pasar xD, o sea el único final posible es Harry y Hermione... ustedes lo completan, jejeje.**

**Gracias por leer!!!**

**Saludos**

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
